His Latest Flame
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: Reela song fic based on the Elvis song His Latest Flame. Tis just a oneshot, but may be a two parter depending on how I feel and feedback, please R


**A/N This is just a wee song fic (but might be a two parter depending on feedback) based on the Elvis song "(Marie's the name) His Latest Flame". It's dedicated to Vinny, because it was him singing this that inspired me to write this! Hope you enjoy. It's set after S12, but no S13 spoilers.**

His Latest Flame

_A very old friend came by today,_

_'Cause he was telling everyone in town,_

_About the love that he just found,_

_And Marie's the name of his latest flame_

I walked into the Doctor's Lounge and saw ray talking to Abby, grinning. He was talking animatedly, like I hadn't seen him do in months. Since I'd moved out. I could fool myself and think that that was because of me, but I was sure it was just because I hardly saw him any more. Which is what I'd wanted. Right?

When Abby saw me she made a gesture to Ray and he turned round. "Oh, Neela, hey."

For some reasonI didn't like that they'd stopped their conversation when I'd walked into the room.

I went over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup, while saying nonchalantly -I hoped at least- "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh... nothing," Ray replied, glancing at Abby.

"Come on, didn't look like nothing."

"I was just telling Abby that... I um... found a new room-mate, of a sorts."

I swallowed, hard, "Oh, of a sorts?" My eyes were stinging, I had dreaded this news. I knew it would probably come, he would need help with the rent, but I hadn't wanted it.

"Yeah, well... I asked my girlfriend to move in with me, so I guess we're more than just room-mates."

More than just room-mates. I'd thought that Ray and I had been more than just room-mates once. That's why I'd moved out. I hadn't known he had a girlfriend, Abby had mentioned someone a couple of times, but he hadn't. I'd assumed it wasn't serious.

"You never said you had a girlfriend."

"You never asked," he said, his eyes stony. Then he sighed, "Sorry. Her name's Marie..."

_He talked and talked, and I heard him say,_

_That she had the longest, blackest hair,_

_The prettiest green eyes anywhere,_

_And Marie's the name of his latest flame_

Once he'd begun explaining where they'd met, filling me in on all the details, it seemed like he couldn't stop. The same smiling expression came over his face as he'd had when he was talking to Abby. He talked about her with a wistful look in his eyes, like he was wishing she was there, rather than him just talking about her.

I was glad he was happy, I was glad he'd moved on. That's what I kept telling myself.

Sure, I wasn't jealous, what right did I have to be jealous? I'd told him to leave me alone, and he had. I'd moved out, and he had still tried to be there for me, tried to talk to me when Michael had died. But I'd told him to leave me alone, I hadn't returned his phone messages, had avoided his conversation. And eventually he'd just stopped trying. Of course he would, anyone would, I'd made it perfectly clear I didn't want to be near him.

I'd lied.

"That's great, Ray, I'm so happy for you," I said, with a smile.

_Though I smiled the tears inside were a-burning,_

_I wished him luck and then he said goodbye,_

_He was gone but still his words kept returning,_

_What else was there for me to do but cry?_

I found myself on the roof, looking out over Lake Michigan. Everyone came here to be alone, to pull themselves together. I was often found up here. I didn't want to be found though, not this time, this time all I wanted to do was be alone in my misery.

I would always be alone, I'd asked to be left alone and I'd gotten my wish.

"_You're the best friend I've ever had, Neela."_

It seemed like yesterday, I was moving out and Ray was standing with me on the path, emotions filling his eyes. I wished I had said something, but I'd just left him there. If I had known what was going to happen to Michael, would I have acted on my feelings? No... I wasn't like that. After Michael had gone though... I should have said something. I should have told him how I felt. Then it might be me he was talking about so wistfully, not her.

"Neela, are you alright?"

I turned and saw him standing behind me. He always looked so good. Like the forbidden fruit, he was all I'd ever wanted.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"This isn't about you, Ray," I lied.

He nodded, "Sorry, I know. I just... wanted to say I'm sorry anyway."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Ray."

Only I do.

**A/N So, what did you think? Do you want part 2, or should I leave it there? Oh, and would you lot be interested in another full-length Reela fic?**


End file.
